1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and system for detecting horizontal orientation of a picture in a camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
In photography, in order to maintain precise aim of a camera device when taking a picture a tripod is required. However, the tripod is very inconvenient to use.